


How Do You Want to Do This?

by ellewidogast (ptgreat)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ellewidogast
Summary: A home for my CR prompt fills.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Lucien/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 34
Kudos: 252





	1. Essek/Caleb - Shh! (nsfw)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mightybignein (Blueberryshortcake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/gifts).



> Prompt: Shadowgast maybe something like "quiet or they'll hear."

Caleb shivered, bracketed between Essek’s legs and his back pressed flush against his chest. Their spellbooks and parchment were spread out on the table in front of them, but Caleb was far more focused on the graceful fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. Essek’s other hand pressed down on Caleb’s stomach under his tunic before sliding under his waistband. Manicured nails scraped lightly over his thigh. He squeezed his cock in time with the first prod between Caleb’s cheeks. Caleb whimpered. Scheisse. Just next door in the training room, Beau and Nott were having some sort of contest, while Jester egged them on and Fjord pretended to be the voice of reason while also egging them on.

“Quiet or they’ll hear,” Essek murmured, his breath warm against Caleb’s throat.

He bit his earlobe gently. Caleb swallowed and shifted, rubbing against the hot bulge pressing into the small of his back. Essek bit down harder and pushed a fingertip inside him. Caleb sucked in a breath. Essek swiped the leaking tip of his cock with his thumb and stroked him. Caleb clenched his teeth and his hands, fingers digging into Essek’s thighs. Essek nipped and kissed the crook of his neck.

“So sensitive.”

Caleb let his head fall back onto his shoulder.

“It’s—ah—been a while.”

“How lucky for me.”

He pressed one finger deeper and teased another around his rim. Caleb arched, mouth falling open. Essek nosed at his throat, voice soft and smooth, while he continued to stroke.

“I want to see you undone, Widogast. Speared on my cock. That beautiful hair spread across my sheets.”

Caleb’s breath did a little double hitch as a fresh rush of heat dropped his stomach. He bit down on his bottom lip and rocked his hips against Essek’s erection. Essek tightened his arms around Caleb and smothered a small groan into his nape.

“Quiet or they’ll hear,” Caleb breathed, his voice reedy.

Essek chuckled breathily, “I’m going to make you scream when we have no chance of interruption.”

He quickened the rhythm of his hands, slicking Caleb’s cock with more of his precum. Caleb swallowed a shrill moan and covered his mouth, biting into his palm, as the pleasure coiled tighter and tighter. Essek rolled his hips against him. Caleb pushed back. Bitte.

“You want to scream for me, don’t you?”

Ja. Ja ja ja. Caleb pressed his hand harder over his mouth and stretched his arm back to tangle his fingers in Essek’s hair. Essek slipped a second finger into him in tangent with a root to tip stroke. Caleb’s whole body went taut, vision black and fuzzy around the edges. His hand turned into a fist in Essek’s hair, yanking hard, as he rode out his orgasm. Essek hissed and bit into the meat of his shoulder, clutching Caleb hard.

Caleb slumped back, arms going just as slack as the rest of him and falling to his sides, hand brushing over the angular curve of Essek’s ear as they did. Essek shivered and held onto him, kissing the back of his neck then the corner of his mouth.

“An-an interesting lesson.”

Essek huffed with amusement.

“You’re an excellent pupil, although my suggestions still stand.”

Caleb could feel his smirk next to his still flushed cheeks.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Please do.”


	2. Essek/Caleb - Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shadowgast— working on Nott’s spell together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon kinda took care of this prompt for me before I got to it, but here have a little bit of that scene with some Shadowgast emphasis.

Caleb’s blood sang while they worked, thoughts flying from connection to connection. His hands brushed Essek’s while they reach for papers and scribbled notes. Pleasant warmth soaked into him where their shoulders and hips slotted together to share the space and their breaths mingled. Nott pointed out an incongruity in an equation and another piece of the puzzle slotted into space.

“ _Oh_ ,” Essek and Caleb breathed, like a round song.


	3. Lucien/Caleb - Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beewaggle asked: Nonagast vampire? <3333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a year slump, I am trying to ease back into writing with 3 sentence fics. You can prompt me (ellewidogast) on tumblr.

Blood oozed down Caleb’s throat, his thoughts moving sluggishly as if a slow spell had backfired on him. Lucien knotted his hand tighter in his hair, nails scraping his scalp, and tugged his head farther to the side.

"Well now,” he grinned, fangs wet and gleaming, “this might be even more attractive than your condescension."


	4. Essek/Caleb - Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can I please have Shadowgast and flowers?

Essek rested his parasol on his shoulder, squinting at the bright clear skies before lowering his gaze to Caleb sitting crossed-legged on the ground. He leaned in closer to get a better look at the dexterous, graceful weave of his long fingers plaiting flowers together. Caleb glanced up then back down, the faint flush coloring his cheeks drawing Essek’s feet to the ground more effectively than gravity ever had.


	5. Essek - Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> szethsmom asked: For the writing prompts: Essek's thoughts upon receiving Jester's increasingly cryptic, dire messages?

Essek drummed his fingertips on the table, nails clacking arrhythmically, turning page after musty page before finally snapping the tome closed and throwing it aside onto a haphazard pile of books, scrolls, and other miscellaneous writings. He hunched forward with an exasperated snarl, hands clenched in his hair. A moment later, he exhaled, slowly, shakily, as he straightened and smoothed his hair back into some semblance of order, then deliberately, calmly lifted another book.


	6. Molly/Caleb - Lucien's flirtation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> molvrae asked: Possibly a widomauk ship, about Molly's reaction to finding out that Lucien hit on Caleb?

“Ah,” Molly scratched the back of his neck. “I guess dear old Lucien and I _do_ have a little something in common besides sharing this beautiful face.”

He took a hold of his own chin with a grin and turned his mirthful gaze onto Caleb. Caleb reddened under his attention but didn’t break eye contact and, _well_ , his tail swished back and forth, wasn’t _that_ a fascinating change to explore?


	7. Veth & Caleb - Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unlettered-heathen asked: Caleb and Veth? Veth’s realization of Caleb’s one-sided feelings for Jester. I love me the angst rn :3

Veth thumbed a button in her pocket, watching Caleb watch Jester, heart aching for him in more ways than one. Maybe if Jester had met Caleb before Fjord–if _she_ had met him before Yeza–Veth abruptly changed the trajectory of her thoughts. Beau loved Jester, Fjord loved Jester, Caleb loved Jester– _she loved Yeza_ –but maybe that pretty wizard, and she _must_ be pretty, Astrid still thought about Caleb when she danced too.


	8. Lucien/Caleb - Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Nonagast Kneel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting prompts for 3 sentence fics on my tumblr!

Caleb dragged himself up onto his knees, face pink and stinging from the cold and the rest of him aching from his sudden fall. Lucien strolled towards him with a scimitar resting over his shoulder, cutting lightly into his clavicle.

“Your turn to be a good boy, wizard.”


	9. Lucien/Caleb - Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umbrafire26 asked: Lucigast Claimed ;)

Lucien traced the eye with a fingertip, lips curling up smugly. Caleb tried to twist away, but Lucien dragged him back by his arm, fingers digging bruises into bare skin, and clucked his tongue at him. Then wickedness sharpened his smirk, and holding Caleb’s glowering gaze, he leaned in and licked the damning mark.


End file.
